Finding
by BabyBlu47
Summary: Okay..This summary is gonna seem kinda cloudy but once you read the story you'll understand. Okay..Sora is being haunted by DemiDevimon--or so she thinks--and runs into Tai who finds and delivers her from her minds foolish lies.


Finding   
  
AN: I don't own Digimon. ^-^   
  
I ran down the street, my feet barely touching the ground. I fell once but quickly rose to my feet. Blood started to seep down my bare knees when I heard the reassuring scream of my name. I halted but quickly realized I couldn't face him. I couldn't face him now.  
"Please..Just leave me alone!" I looked up into the face that had once told me a lie. A lie now haunting my life.  
"Toldja you didn't know love." It spat out into my face. My tears stopped flowing as I stared at him.  
"You were right. How could I have doubted you?"   
"Your friends..They lied to you about your power." My mind started to get hazy. My crest did glow though. So why..Why now was the love I had worked so hard to udnerstand and to achieve now leaving me as slow as it had come?  
"Why? Do you have these answers?" I asked, choking back unwanted sobs from my throat. The creature smiled hauntingly.  
"I have only one answer for ya, kid. Destroy them. Kill them all." I backed away. My mind was screaming for me to turn and run away again. It was exactly what I did. The monster started to fly after me twisting and turning through the city lights taunting me from a distance.  
"Does everyone live to make my life miserable?" I thought. Rain suddenly chose to pour down upon my head. Lightning and thunder mixed and mingled with the howling wind and rain. Seeking shelter from my minds' monstrosities and the weather. I heard the door slid open hurriedly. Probably just another traveler. I glanced up hoping it wasn't anybody I knew or that monster.  
"Sora?" I stood quickly. I would brave anything just to get away from them.  
"Please..Don't lie to me anymore." I shoved past him but his arms quickly took hold.  
"No Sora! Don't you lie to us anymore! What's going on?!" His tone made me stop. It was true. No one did love me. I was just some obligation.  
"Forget about it! It's not like you care anyway! It's not like anybody cares! Just let me go! Just let me freeze to death!" I was roughly turned around and warm, gentle, caring arms wrapped around my waist. I found myself now crying into a warm shoulder instead of into pure air.  
"Sora..How can you say that? Everyone loves you. Especially me. How could I live without you? Your my Angel in Disguise." My eyes matched up perfectly with his like a jigsaw puzzle always meant to be together. But I wouldn't be caught like this again.  
"No..NO!" I turned away from the warmth instantly missing it and opening the door from the bus shelter. I ran as fast as I could, through puddles, past fences, past houses and apartments, past poverty-ridden families. I ran until I could not even stand and fell into a sobbing mess withing a large pothole.  
"Do you believe me now, Child of Love?" I didn't have the strength to move nor to nod.  
"Then you understand since an unloved creature has no right in this world, I must destroy you." I felt the all too familiar depression well with in me again. I slowly blinked, rain flowing from the sky pouring onto me.  
"Go ahead.." I whispered. Darkness washed over me like a tsunami before suddenly dieing back down to the bleak city streets. Above me, the disgruntled DemiDevimon flew confronting an extremely angry Taichi Kamiya and Agumon.  
"Take care of him Agumon!" I heard the vague statement before noticing the numbness of my fingers and toes. My wet body statred to shiver and shake involuntarily. Before my body seemed to give way, I heard his words again.."Sora..How can you say that? Everyone loves you. Especially me. How could I live without you. Your my Angel in Disguise."  
  
I found myself in a hospital bed, an IV sticking from my arm and covered in thick heavy quilts. Around the room was what seemed like millions of flowers. The nurse walked in followed by 11 people.  
"Some..erm..A few people to see you Miss Takenouchi." THe nurse left as soon as they were all done filing in. MY eyes closed and I swiveled my head to look out the window. They didn't need to see my face.  
"Sora..Look at us." It was Tai. His voice was cold. I knew it. "Look at us..We need to stick together."  
"It would just be a plus if you got rid of me." I muttered. Everyone looked down at their feet but not Tai. He stared down at me with passionate sympathy in his eyes.  
"Sora..I would never let you die. I would never ever let you go." I thought I heard his voice crack but I wasn't sure.  
My own tears started to well up again and when I looked over everyone was filing out of the room, a seemingly happy knowing expression planted on their faces.  
"Tai..I..I was stupid and acting so childish but.."  
"We all get that way sometimes Sora. But you need to understand something. We'll always love you..If no one else than always me." I stared up into his chocolate brown orbs and smiled.  
"Thank you Tai for showing me the way..You must be my Guardian Angel..You always seem to light up the day." I felt his soft hand caress my cheek.  
"Well it seems we both feel that way." 


End file.
